Devices, such as a laptop, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a mobile phone, have various components, which may heat up during operation. For instance, the components, such as a chip set, a power source, a processor, a printed circuit board, may get heated up on prolonged use. Further, the heating of the components may in turn cause the device to be heated up. Such heat generated by the device can be dissipated through the body of the device.